A Letter from Heaven
by Kazahana Miyuki
Summary: Shikamaru menerima paket misterius hanya ditujukan untuknya dan sahabatnya. Dan isinya bukanlah sesuatu yang mereka duga. Dedicated for SHIKAINO FC event: ShadowMindFather.


**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikaku, and Yamanaka Inoichi © Kishimoto Masashi

**Dedicated to:**

#ShadowMindFather event from SHIKAINO_FC.

**Warning:**

OOC, slight AU, Akimichi Chouza ceritanya juga sudah meninggal, alur terlalu cepat (karena saya bikinnya sejam yang lalu), typo.

.

.

.

**A Letter from Heaven**

by Kazahana Miyuki

Pagi itu, pintu depan rumah keluarga Nara diketuk perlahan. Shikamaru segera melompat dari kursi di ruang makan, dengan yakin ia sudah bisa menebak siapa yang datang. Dan tebakannya sangat tepat.

"Kau cepat," ujarnya pada sang tamu.

"Kamu yang menyuruhku datang segera." sahut gadis pirang di hadapannya. "Ada apa?"

"Masuklah." ajak Shikamaru.

Yamanaka Ino menurut. Ia melangkahkan kaki ke dalam rumah besar itu, yang sudah sangat sering ia kunjungi. Namun, saat itu, semua seolah terasa asing. Mungkin karena ada seseorang yang tak ada di sana.

"Dimana Yoshino-san?" tanya Ino.

"Sedang pergi ke pasar. Makanya aku menyuruhmu datang pagi-pagi sebelum beliau pulang."

Alis Ino bertaut.

Tadi, pagi-pagi sekali, Ino menerima telepon dari Shikamaru. Sesuatu yang sangat tidak biasa dilakukan oleh pemuda Nara itu. Jangankan menelepon, Shikamaru bisa bangun pagi saja sudah merupakan keajaiban tersendiri. Ia bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin ia tunjukkan pada Ino. Sebenarnya apa yang begitu rahasia hingga Yoshino-san saja tidak boleh tahu?

Shikamaru membuka sebuah pintu yang menuju ke basement rumahnya. Selagi mereka menuruni tangga kayu, Shikamaru kembali bersuara,

"Aku menerima paket ini semalam. Tidak ada nama pengirimnya. Namun pesan yang tertera di paket itu membuatku langsung menyembunyikannya dari ibuku."

"Paket tanpa nama pengirim?" tanya Ino. "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Paket itu juga dikirimkan untukmu."

Dahi Ino semakin mengernyit tak mengerti. Paket yang dikirimkan untuknya dan Shikamaru? Lantas kenapa tidak dikirim ke rumahnya juga?

Shikamaru menghampiri sebuah rak kayu tua di salah satu sisi ruangan basement. Di balik beberapa tumpuk buku yang sudah berdebu, pemuda itu menarik keluar sebuah kotak yang dibungkus kertas berwarna cokelat. Ada kertas yang ditempel di atasnya, dengan tulisan menggunakan huruf kapital yang berbunyi:"UNTUK NARA SHIKAMARU, AKIMICHI CHOUJI, DAN YAMANAKA INO. PAKET INI HANYA UNTUK KALIAN.""Kau tidak menghubungi Chouji?" tanya Ino.

"Sudah. Ia sedang bersiap menjalankan misi saat aku menghubunginya tadi. Ia akan mampir besok katanya." jawab Shikamaru.

"Kau tidak membukanya?" tanya Ino lagi, kini mengalihkan perhatian pada paket di tangannya.

"Kita tidak tahu apakah isinya berbahaya atau tidak. Paket-paket mencurigakan seperti itu biasanya jebakan." ujar Shikamaru.

"Oh, perang sudah usai, Shikamaru. Apa sebenarnya yang kau takutkan? Lagipula kita tak akan tahu isinya kalau tidak membukanya."

"Ino, sebaiknya kau-"

Kata-kata Shikamaru terputus oleh suara sobekan kertas cokelat yang membungkus paket tersebut. Ino duduk di sebuah sofa tua yang telah berlubang sandarannya dan sibuk berkutat dengan paket tersebut.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Ia kemudian duduk di samping Ino dan membantunya membuka paket tersebut.

Di balik kertas cokelat pembungkusnya, ada sebuah kotak kardus. Dan saat mereka membukanya, apa yang mereka temukan membuat kebingungan semakin menjadi-jadi di dalam kepala mereka.

Isinya ternyata gulungan kertas. Tidak tampak terlalu istimewa. Berwarna putih dan sederhana. Apa yang begitu penting dari kertas ini hingga harus dikirimkan dalam bentuk paket?

"Lihat? Tidak berbahaya, kan?" ujar Ino.

"Kenapa seseorang mengirimkan kita gulungan kertas?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kenapa tidak kita buka saja untuk tahu?"

Tanpa menunggu pendapat Shikamaru, Ino sudah melakukannya. Gulungan itu ternyata tidak terlalu besar. Namun, dua sahabat itu terpaku saat mengenali tulisan tangan di dalamnya.

_"Anak-anak kami yang tersayang._

_Namaku Nara Shikaku, dan saat aku menulis ini, ada dua sahabatku di sampingku, Yamanaka Inoichi dan Akimichi Chouza. Saat ini, kami belum mengenal kalian. Kalian masih meringkuk nyaman di dalam perut ibu kalian masing-masing. Namun perlu kalian ketahui, kami sudah sangat menyayangi kalian._

_Entah kenapa, aku punya firasat bahwa saat kalian membaca ini, kami sudah tak bersama kalian lagi, namun kalian telah membuat kami bangga. Ya, kami yakin akan hal itu. Kalian adalah anak-anak Ino-Shika-Cho. Kalian adalah anak-anak kami. Dan tak ada yang lebih membuat kami bangga selain hal itu._

_Kami hanya ingin meminta maaf jika ada beberapa hal yang belum sempat kami ajarkan pada kalian. Juga jika kami tidak bisa bersama kalian lebih lama. Aku berharap saat kami pergi nanti, kalian sudah cukup besar untuk dapat berjalan sendiri. Dan Inoichi baru saja berkata tiba-tiba ia punya ide untuk mengembangkan sebuah jurus agar dapat membuat pikirannya tetap hidup dan mendampingi kalian selalu. Ide yang sangat di luar nalar, namun aku berharap ia bisa melakukannya._

_Jangan pernah terpisah. Belajarlah dari diri kalian masing-masing dan saling mengajari satu sama lain. Berbuat baik pada orang lain dan buatlah dunia mengingat nama kalian. Temukanlah tempat kalian di kehidupan yang belum kalian kenal ini. Namun jangan melupakan darimana kalian sayang pada kalian. Dan akan selalu , kami laki-laki. Jadi tidak tahu banyak bagaimana cara menyampaikan perasaan dengan cara yang lebih baik. Tapi aku berharap, saat kalian membaca ini, kalian sudah dapat menerima cinta kami._

_Oh ya, di dalam hutan Nara, ada sesuatu yang kami simpan. Tepatnya di kaki pohon terbesar. Ambillah di hari ulang tahun kalian, saat dunia sudah menjadi lebih baik, dan simpanlah. Itu hanya kenang-kenangan kecil dari kami._

_Kami harus pergi melakukan misi. Tak sabar untuk segera bertemu kalian._

_Salam, para ayah yang mencintai kalian._

_Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, dan Akimichi Chouza."_

Airmata tak dapat terbendung oleh kelopak mata si gadis Yamanaka. Tiga tahun telah berlalu sejak perang usai, namun kerinduannya pada sang ayah masih menderu seperti badai di dalam dadanya. Tak berbeda pula dengan Shikamaru.

"Merepotkan." bisiknya. "Kenapa harus repot-repot membuat surat seperti ini?"

Tangan Shikamaru terentang. Menarik lembut kepala Ino ke bahunya. Gadis itu sesenggukan di sana.

Menit-menit berlalu dalam diam. Sampai kemudian, Ino pun bersuara.

"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak berziarah ke makam mereka?"

"Kemarin Chouji mampir sebentar untuk membersihkan makam Chouza-san. Ia mungkin juga sempat membersihkan makam ayah kita."

"Aku tetap ingin berkunjung." ujar Ino.

Shikamaru membalasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Bulan September masih ada jeda sebulan lagi, Shikamaru." Ino berujar lagi.

"Kau mau menunggu?"

Ino mengangkat kepalanya. Ditatapnya mata cokelat pemuda berkuncir jabrik itu.

"Tentu."

.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Fanfic paling ngebut yang pernah saya bikin. Makanya gaje, dan plot-nya kacau. Semoga masih diterima sama mimin2nya. Hitung-hitung buat pemanasan sebelum saya update fanfic saya yang lain.

Terima kasih untuk **nufze **yang meralat fanfic berkecepatan cahaya ini. I hate typos, makanya langsung aku perbaiki. ^^ Mungkin bakal aku perbaiki kapan-kapan dan bakal kubuat lebih panjang. Mungkin ya.. :p

Arigatou gozaimaaaaaaasu!


End file.
